Holding On
by Aggie.Pattinson
Summary: Bella has a baby. She is 17. She meets Edward. He has a baby to. ALL BELLA POV. This is about all the things that happen raising a child while being a child
1. Firsts!

**So this is it! My first REAL story I sat here writing this story in the middle of a thunder and lightning storm just so I could get this done! Be happy and love it please!!**

**Well this story would have nothing if it wasn't for Stephen Meyers. SHE SHOULD OWN THE WORLD AFTER THE TWILIGHT SAGA! i love it all! **

**Well thanks and I hope you enjoy the story that I took alot of time on.**

* * *

_..BEEP._

Ugh my alarm clock was going off. It had been going off for 10 minutes. Then the crying started. The crying just got louder and louder. I opened up my eyes to see my brand new baby in the bassinet red and swollen.

Only 3 days old and he is just like his father, loud as can be. I took a deep breath trying to figure out what I had to do to get ready for school. Today was my first day at this new school. Something my mother told me about a few months ago as an option to keeping the baby. I really think that she was making a joke out of it not thinking I was going to take it a real solution. I checked every option I had. Well besides abortion that was completely out the question. There was no way in hell I was going to do. But there were others beside that like keeping him or giving him up.

I didn't want anything to do with him when I first had him. I didn't plan on keeping him, but I took one look at him after a while and realized that I couldn't be with out him. I had never loved anybody so fast and so much. I never thought I would be the mother to start crying but I guess I was. He was so beautiful I had never seen anybody that made me cry at their beauty.

That's when I snapped out of it. Here he was still crying I reached over and made sure I had a secure hold on him. One hand behind the head and neck the other down his back holding him up. I kissed his forehead and bounced him lightly and humming to some random song. He started to become quite. I pulled the top to my tank top down and pulled the floppy thing off my bra and let him start to suck away. The doctor I had really wanted me to breast feed I read someplace that it was really good in the long run so why the hell not. He latched on and did it perfect.

This is why I love my son he was perfect in every way. Well I guess its not so bad that he shares this fathers genetics but I still have to put up with James. He is such an ass. He stopped doing that sucking thing telling me that he was done so I put everything back where it had to go and then grabbed the spit rag off the other side of my bed. I started to burp him and after about 10 minutes he finally burped. I changed his diaper and rocked him for a few more minutes and then when we was asleep again I put him into this vibrating chair that my friend Alice gave me with like a ton of other things for him.

I went over to my dresser and started looking at what I could dress him in. I swear he has more cloths then I do. I ended up picking a gray thermal shirt and some little jeans and some green socks. I put his cloths out on the bed and then I went to my closet and picked out my first day outfit. I ended up going with comfort so I picked a black tank top a pair of cute jeans and a hoodie that belonged to James. I picked up the bouncy seat thing that was holding Mason and brought it into the bathroom with me.

I need a shower and I needed to wipe Mason down with a wash cloth, so I set him down on the floor so that my dog Jake didn't come in here and knock the chair thing over. I made sure that Mason was going to stay asleep and then jumped into the shower. I quickly washed everything and then jumped out. I didn't want him to wake up and start crying and then me being all soaked and having to pick him up and everything it just would have been to much. I dried off quickly and just threw my cloths on. I still had to get the bag packed to take him to this day care center that is at the school. So I grabbed like the whole bag of diapers and put them into the nice jeep bag that James cousin gave me with some cloths in it. I put in seven outfits because I truly didn't know how many times he would need to be changed. I put in extra everything. Then I had to grab a few bottles of milk from the fridge and put them in the bag. From what I read about this place you can go down and visit your kid anytime you had a free period and at lunch or whatever. I could feed him during one of those times so I didn't have to pump as much. After I went over the check list about 17 times.

I decided that we were just about ready for our first day of school. After getting Mason all dressed and super cute I fed him one last time and then wrapped him up and put him in the car seat. My mom bought me a new car so that I had enough room with the baby and everything I guess my truck wasn't cutting it anymore. So she bought me my other dream car. My wrangler! I loved it and there was enough room for all my friends and the baby. We went out last night so that he could meet all of his aunts! Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice! All of my other friends basically hated me after I got pregnant I'm not sure why.

So we drove over to Rose's house. She was 19 and this was her last year along with me. I was still 17, my birthday wasn't for a week so it kinda sucked. Alice was getting a ride from her boyfriend Jasper and his cousin Edward. I didn't get to meet Edward last night he didn't come out with everybody else but he was new in town. I thought it would be nice for him to get out and meet new people so did everybody else but him.

I went to grab my cell out of the diaper bag to text Rose to get out here and saw that I had 3 new text messages. There was one from my dad who I taught to text like 5 months ago.

**_Hey Bells have a great day at school I hope all goes well for you and the little guy- Dad_**

I smiled my dad accepted the fact the I was pregnant the moment it happened and he loved Mason. My mother on the other had well she wasn't so happy about it. My parents live apart from each other but I live with my dad except for like a weekend or so each month when I go over to her house. After I found out about Mason I wasn't invited over anymore. She basically hated me because I turned into a "teen statistic" and she just couldn't deal with it. When I was about 8 months pregnant she finally got around to the idea of being a grandmother. She didn't like it but she was ok with it. Her husband was ok with the idea and I think is the real reason that she became ok with it. Phil and I got along really well. His son Emmett loved my little guy. Emmett was really into Rose so he liked to come over whenever he could and chill. Mason had only been here for 3 days and had his own little fan club. It made me really happy to know that so many people loved him. The next text was from James.

**_Hey I want 2 c the kid after skool.-J_**

He really pissed me off he didn't even call him by his name just the kid. He was such a fucking loser and I have no idea why I even had sex with him. I mean we were only going out for like a month. First time worst time but some how got the greatest part of it out of it and that was Mason. Then the next text was from Emmett

**_Hey coming down later tonight to chill and spend the night. Charlie mind?-Grizzly_**

I laughed at his signature because I don't think he realized I had changed if from Emmett to Grizzly last week. Charlie wouldn't mind. He never did. He loved Emmett like he was a son he was over so much. Emmett was 2 years older then me and like I said before had a huge thing for Rose and well she had a huge thing for him to and they do this hook up thing all the time. I think that if Em wanted to get with her and be with her he would and I think that it was going to happen soon. I texted him back telling it was ok and also texted Rose telling her to get he ass out to my car I didn't want Mason to wake up in the car because I would have a melt down if he started to cry. I was so tired this was such a hard job. Everybody tells you how much it sucks for a while and you just blow it off but they are so right.

I heard Mason start to let up a few wines but didn't wake up. Rose was out in the car like 3 minutes after I texted her. She got in the back so that she could have a few minutes with him before we had to go to class. I pulled in next to Jaspers "new" truck. It was really my old one. I missed it a lot, it was kind of weird pulling in next to it.

Everybody was waiting in the back of the truck there was still about 10 minutes before classes started if I had read everything right. Classes didn't start till 8:15 it was 7:50. I wanted to have about 15 minutes with him before I left him for the first time I fell in love with him. Rose pulled him out of his car seat and was holding my sweet sleeping child. I really wanted to be sleeping with him but I didn't want to miss any school. They were going to give me 2 weeks off but I really didn't want to miss that much school so early in the year. Jasper walked over to Rose and stole Mason from her. I went and sat in the back of the truck and smiled as they fought over my baby. Alice came and sat next to me while they were fighting and loving up my son. She nudged me and gave me a smile.

"_Hey" _I said

"_Hey long night?"_

"_Extremely he was up like every 2 hours!" _

She laughed of course. She had offered to spend the night with me last night to help out. I didn't want to take away from her beauty sleep. Then she knocked on the glass to the window in the truck. The door opened and like an angle let down from heaven, the most beautiful person besides all of my friends and son had gotten out of the truck. I could stop staring.

"_Hi I'm Edward nice to meet you." _he said. His voice sounded like velvet.

"_Hi. Uh Bella" _

I stuck my hand out if that didn't make it extremely weird, like oh hi Im just some random idiot who wants to make a deal and shake hands like big people do. I looked him up and down. Amazing bronze sex hair. Some muscles but not to much. Tall. Sexy. He was just amazing. His green eyes made me melt and I couldn't think straight. I got a huge smile on my face but nothing more then that cam from me. He gave me this super sexy and cute crooked smile that I just about fell over from.

"_So you much be the new mom?"_

I nodded my head.

"_Well congrats on it all. I know how much fun the first few months are." _

I gave him a look and than he walked over to the other side of the truck and pulled out a blue plaid car seat. There was a big baby inside of the car seat well bigger then Mason. He put the carrier in the truck so I could get a better look at what was inside. He pushed down the sun thing and there was a baby that looked about 5 months old with bright green eyes like its father.

"_Oh my god what a cute little one! Boy or Girl? What's it name?!" _

I just looked down at the sweet baby. Edward let out a chuckle.

"_This is Anthony. He is my little guy."_

I looked up at Edward he looked so proud of his son. He must be taken he has a kid and everything there was no chance I was going to get with him now. I smiled back at him and then my phone went off. It was 8:00. That ment time to take Mason into the baby room and go to school. I got tears in my eyes just thinking of leaving him. Maybe I should of taken that 2 weeks. I mean its not to late to back out now is it? I went to get out of the back. Edward gave me his hand to help me out.

"_You must be sore. Your baby doesn't look more then a few days old."_

"_Nope 3 days today. Is it weird that I feel like I'm about to miss the biggest moment of his life?"_

I got tears in my eyes again and Edward put a hand on my shoulder.

"_Not at all. Your about miss his first day in school. You realize that your going to miss a lot of his first right?" _

I just started to let tears fall from my eyes. Edward was not helping my situation at all. He looked a little scared after I started crying. Alice and Rose walked with me to drop Mason off. Jasper went and grabbed my diaper bag and was walking up with his cousin. I was still crying but not as much. This was going to be really hard for me to handle I felt like somebody was taking him away from forever.

I stopped outside the school to try and control myself. I took a few breaths and wiped the tears off my face. I looked at my friends that were helping me and got a smile on my face. When I got some money I was going to have to get them something for a thank you gift. Jasper and Edward came walking up behind us. I took Mason from Rose and my bag from Jasper and said my good-byes to my friends and that I hoped we had some classes together. We all agreed to sit together at lunch with Mason and Anthony.

I turned and walked into school with Mason and all of our things we needed. Edward and Anthony were right behind us. We had to walk in a detector thing for weapons. My thing didn't go off but when Edward went through it did and he was trying to explain that it was the car seat. The guy didn't believe him so he checked everything twice. Edward looked pissed. That's was when I heard Anthony let out a loud wail which of course made Mason get scared and wake up and start crying. Great.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it if you want me to write more just review. Im going to have a new chapter up in a few days....I hope. If you don't like it tell me so i can change it.**

**Reviews are better then a Sweet Daddy Cullen!**


	2. Ugh what a day!

**So Im really sorry this should have been up like forever ago. I have just been really sick and doing the finishing touches on my senior year. it such a sad time i really wish it didnt have to end so like BAM here you go a whole week of tears! you will never be close with these people ever again haha! no i hate this. its a sad time and im just finishing it off.**

**well anyways you all know i dont own twilight SM do and i guess thats how it is gonna stay. i wouldnt mind owning Rob P though. he is my lovie!-dont i wish-**

**Well idk i guess right now this story even though it has nothing to do with this but this story if for the class of 2010. im sure in like 3 chapters its gonna be different but for now this story is for 2010.**

* * *

Today was the hardest day of my life. Being away from Mason is really hard. I now regret not taking a few weeks off from school. Im so tired I feel asleep in my math class and english class. Alice went down with me in the middle of the day to feed him. The people down here were really nice. Alice had to go back to class but I had a study hall so I just stayed down here with Mason.

Edward came down like 10 minutes after Alice left. He must be missing Anthony. He looked so good in the gray shirt and those jeans do wonders for him! I shock my head. I couldn't be thinking thoughts like that, those thoughts are the whole reason that Mason is here. I looked back down at my son in my arms. Its not like I don't want him here with me its just….I cant think thoughts like that either. I love him to much. I know 3 days isn't a long time to think about it but Im so tired and his the only thing that stays on my mind now. I really hope I don't mess this kid up. He is just special to mess up way to special.

Mason was so weird looking still squishy and everything I hope he gets better looking. I smiled down and him not having him would be just to hard on me. I sit down on the rocking chair in the corner. My son could eat! I started to rock us back and forth while he ate and I closed my eyes. I soon felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned fast and it was Edward. I glared at him he was the whole reason my day was harder then need be. I held Mason a little tighter.

"_Hey Im sorry about earlier_." I shrugged my shoulders. I really didn't want to hear his crappy half ass apology.

"_Really Bella Im really sorry. I shouldn't have said something like that it wasn't like me. Im just really tired Anthony didn't go to bed till late last night and then woke up like really early this morning and just he has been teething and everything. But anyways I m just really sorry for being such an ass to you and hurting your feelings and everything_."

I looked into his eyes and he looked sincere so I nodded with a small smile. He gave me a small smile back in return and went into the changing room to change Anthony. I closed my eyes again and started rocking us. A while later I didn't know how long it was but it couldn't have been more then 20 minutes Mason had finally stopped eating and fell asleep. I put everything back in place in my shirt and then took the blanket off Mason and swaddled him in it. I saw it on a show once that if you swaddle a baby its like being in the womb or whatever and they like it so I did as I saw then laid a blanket down on the floor for us to lay down on. I put his squishy face down on the floor on the blanket and then started to lightly draw a circle on his face. We were both asleep when I felt another tap on my shoulder. It was Edward again this time he was laughing. I turned my face into my arm trying to hide.

"_What do you want_?"

He chuckled and gave me a half smile.

"_The bell just rang for lunch I thought maybe you would want to bring Mason and we could walk down with the babies_."

He reached down for my hand I picked Mas up and let Edward help me up. Mason was still asleep while we ate. The others had lunch after us but Rose came in to so she could catch up really quick about Emmett coming out, other then that it was just me and Edward and the boys. So we decided to get to get to know each other a little more.

"_So how old is Mason_?"

I looked at him like duh cant you tell he is all like red and weird looking.

"_Three days! How old is Anthony_?"

"_He is 6 months on the 3rd_."

We both smiled at each other.

"_So where is his father_?"

I let out a sharp laugh. James he told me that he wasn't his from the beginning but you could see that he was his he looks just like him well kind of. But I really didn't need to tell him that so I just decided to cut it short.

"_Not in the picture_."

Edwards eyebrow raised.

"_Why not? Or does he not know about him_?"

"_Oh he knows about Mason! He decided from the day I told him I was pregnant that he wasn't his_."

Edward just shook his head. Probably because I sounded like some teen drama show or something like that.

"_Well Im sorry that he isn't around to help out or anything_."

"_Thanks but he wouldn't be much help to me anyways. I don't have time to take care of two kids this baby is enough for me_."

And again Edwards eyebrow raised. I mean I thought he was like mega hot and all but there is no way that he is interested in me so I don't even want to take the chance to just get knocked down.

"_Well so do you live on your own? Or do you get like help or something_?"

"_Yeah I live with my dad. He loves Mason. My mom is ok with him but she just came around to the idea after I decided that I was going to keep him. What about Anthony's mom? Isn't she around_?"

He shook is head and just stared down on the table. He looked like he was about to answer but of course that was when Mason woke up form his nap.

"_Well I guess I got to get him back and feed him again but um thanks for sitting with us and well waking me up. It was really really nice talking with you maybe we could do this again_."

Edward got a smile on his face.

"_Yeah we should do this everyday. And thanks for joining us as well the company was very much appreciated_."

I smile and waved goodbye. I walked down the stairs to the nursery and started to feed him again. After I got him all set up back with the teacher I headed back to my classes I only had a few more before I had to go meet up with James. Ugh I really didn't want to but this was his son as well and I couldn't just keep him away from him.

The last few hours went by extremely fast. Which I know is from my nerves. I didn't want to see James ever again. I texted him just as I was packing up Mason's things.

_Meet me at park.-B_

I got a text back just as we were reaching the car.

_K B there in 3 or Im out-J_

I rolled my eyes. He was so stupid. I got Mason into the back of the Wrangler and went around the corner to the park to have James meet Mason. As I pulled in I saw James leaning agents his new mustang that he must have just gotten because I was the one that was driving us around when were going out. Wonder who's ass he had to kiss to get that. I parked my car but left it running I didn't plan on staying long.

"_Well look who decided to show_!"

I rolled my eyes like I was keeping him on the like of not coming or not. What a loser I say again.

"_Yeah well sorry to keep _you_ waiting_."

"_Whatever where is this kid your trying to put off on me. We all know its not mine but still let see it_"

I glared at him, how could you talk about my baby like that what a stupid fucking jerk if Mason wasn't in the car I would truly have to kick his ass and I know I could. I really hope that Mason possesses nothing of what his father does. I rolled down Mason's window so that James could take a peek at him. I sat there for a few minutes. Then James moved back to his car.

"_Nope not mine. It looks nothing like me_." James said

"_James he is yours. That night remember that was my one and only time. Mason is yours._"

He just shock his head and turned to get into his car. He pulled out of the park faster then he should have and just took off. Im not sure if it was because he is finally coming to terms with himself that he has a son or what. I take us back home. Mason slept the whole way home and for a long time when we got home. I mean long enough for me to get in a nap. We woke up around 7 when dad pulled into the driveway. He had a box of something in his had…Pizza! I herd the door open and him taking off all of his gear and his boots hitting the wall.

"_Bells you up there_?"

"_Yeah dad just doing some homework_."

"_I got pizza if your hungry_."

"_OK_."

After that I just spent the rest of the night doing the feedings and homework and sleeping. We had another day at school in the morning.

* * *

**So is it everything you imagened? i hope you didnt see this coming. Oh and FYI im just starting this writing thing. its nice. well kind of. so if you want to just butcher my down its all good im not gonn be like those other first times who are all like please be nice its my first....no just go and shoot the bullet please!**

**well review. becsaue it might be better then driving extreamly fast in a mustang!**


	3. Dont TOUCH MY SON!

**Sorry this chapter took so long. im sorry it so short as well. its really late and i have school in the morning! last 3 days of school. im going to be putting a new chapter on in a few days. im a procastonator. well i also have been going to lots of doc appts i tore the tendons and cart in my knee. it kinda sucks so... yeah well i hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

This morning went a little easier then yesterdays. Dad helped me get Mason dressed while I was in the shower and made me a champions breakfast! **( if you don't know what this is it's a energy drink and a pop-tart!) **When I got out of the shower Mas was ready to chow down so that took another 20 minutes out of this morning. I'm not sure why everything was just going by so fast today. By the time I looked at the clock I had less then 5 minutes to get to school. So I put Mas in the car seat. His little head just leaned on the pad things that Alice gave me at the shower. I smiled and kissed his puffy cheek. I got in the front and then started on my way to school. When I pulled in classes had already been going for 10 minutes. I took my time with Mason getting him set for the day. I did some pumping because I really didn't want to go to first hour. By the time came for me to go to class Mason woke up and was in need of a change. I took him in the changing room and saw Edward. He turned and gave a half smile to me. I lit right up! He was so cute. I put Mason on the table next to Anthony and Edward.

"_Good morning. Late morning?" _Edward asked

" _Kind of. I just don't want to go to classes yet I am so tired."_Edward nodded his head in agreement. I gave him a smile and went onto cleaning up Mason.

After I went and put Mason in the swing I saw Edward waiting by the door. I walked past him and he opened the door for me._"Thank you."_

"_Your welcome. I hope you don't mind I thought that we could walk together."_

I smiled _"Sure. That would be really nice!"_

We walked together to my class. It was some music class.

"_Thank you for walking me to class." I blushed. James never did that for me._

"_Well I have a study hall this period so it was no trouble." _He smiled and took a step closer to me.

I smiled back and then turned into the room. I wonder if I am over thinking this or not but kind of looked like he maybe wanted to kiss me….maybe. The rest of the next few hours flew and then It was lunch hour! I couldn't wait to go to see Edward and Anthony and Mason! I went into the nursery and saw Anthony crying. Mason was being a lump now on the bed but nobody was paying any attention to Anthony. I walked over to him and picked him up. He had little tear stains on his face like he had been crying and his face was slightly red. I cradled him into me and went and sat in the rocking chair. We rocked back and forth and then Mason started to cry. I looked down and Edwards little baby unsure what to do because now my son was crying! I started to panic I walked over to Mas and started to rub him. I didn't trust myself to pick him up or risk dropping Anthony. Edward would kill me. Mason's cries just got louder which set Anthony off. I started to cry slightly I wasn't sure what to do and then I heard the door open. I turned with Anthony in my arms it was Jasper. He looked over at me and looked like he was slightly stressed from the feeling of the room he came and picked up Mason up.

"_Why are you not eating lunch?" _Jasper asked.

" _I was waiting for Edward he said that we were going to eat lunch together with the boys."_

Jasper just got Mason situated in his arms and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. We walked out of the nursery. We left Edward a note saying that we had taken Anthony with us and we were going to eat some lunch. Jasper skipped his math class so that I didn't have to eat alone with the boys. 15 minutes after we started to eat Edward came into the lunch room holding on to some girls hand. He walked over to the lunch table.

"_Can I have Anthony back now?" _he said with a slight attitude.

"_Um yeah. Here you go." _I handed over his son to him._ "He was in the nurs.." _

Edward just walked away and went back and sat with the girl he walked in with.

I looked over at her. What was so special about her? She was dressed in a short skirt and some tacky heels with a skimpy tank top if you could even call it that. I looked back over at Jasper and he just shrugged his shoulders. I took Mason down to the nursery and let Jasper there. It was his lunch time.

As I walked out I noticed that Edward had left as well.

When I got down stairs I was surprised what I saw. Here was the cute and funny Edward I had been crushing on for less then 48 hours with this slut all over him in the chair I was about to go feed Mason in. I walked in and made sure it was known that I was in there. I stomped over the the crib to put Mason in and then started to pack my bag. Edward had stopped to look over to see what I was doing. I ignored him and went into the changing room and started to grab Mason's stuff that I had brought today in school for him to be changed into if needed to be. I heard the doors shut and heard a soft cough. I turned only slightly because that was more then I should have given him but so that he knew I knew he was in the room.

"_Why did you take Anthony?" _He asked being an ass.

"_Excuse me?" _I turned around.

"_WHY DID YOU TAKE MY SON?" _He yelled at me.

I took a step back. I would have never thought Edward was this mean and hostile. I was scared he looked different. I lip started quivering and tears pricked my eyes. Why I was so scared I had no idea. I turned back around and finished packing the stuff. I threw it around my should and was starting to head to the door. I just wanted to get out of here Edward was being mean because he didn't come and pick his son up when lunch was on. He put his arm on the door.

"_Bella I'm talking to you. Why would you think it was ok to take my son with you to lunch? I never gave you permission to even touch him." _I just looked at the floor.

" _He was in here crying his eyes out. You never showed on time. He was hungry. You didn't show up to take care of him and the help saw me come in and then they left for lunch." I let some tears fall from my eyes._

I just didn't understand where this Edward came from. He moved his arm and I grabbed Mason's car seat off the floor. I opened the door for myself even though he went to open it for me. There was no way that he thought he could just be nice to me so that I wasn't upset with him. I was upset. He really hurt my feelings I guess I had thought that he was ok with the idea of me helping or even just being a friend. I went back into the room and that skank was holding Anthony. I glared at her and then went to pick Mason up out of the crib. He wasn't there. He had been moved to the swing. I turned with furry in my eyes. I looked right over at the her.

"_Did you move my son?" _I seethed out.

"_Well you he wouldn't shut up."_

I just about lost it. He was only a few days old was he really allowed to shut up? I balled up my fist and took a deep breath and then looked up at Edward who was still in the other room and was watching what was going on.

"_Bitch if you ever touch my son ever again. So even think of telling him to shut up or me to shut him up you are going to seriously need to work that corner that Edward found you on because your going to need surgery to fix your face after I'm done with you!" _I was pointing my finger in her face.

I turn and got Mason out of the swing and put him in he car seat. Edward was now outside of the door. I walked past him but I think he called my name as I walked past him. If he was going to be a jerk then I just wont even bother with him. James was enough of a jerk to me why the fuck would I want to be around that ever again? I don't. I put Mason in the car and then took off down the high way. I wasn't sure where we were going but we were going some place.

* * *

**Yeah so very bitchy chapter. sorry if you didnt like it. i know it looks like im rushing it but trust me im not. ohh btw my laptop has been acting funny so thats why it takes me forever. **

**well review becasue if you dont im thinking a bitchy bella or edward might come and get you!**


	4. AN! SORRY I DIDNT WANT TO DO THIS!

**OME I know you must all hate me up until this point. I really thought I would be doing at least a weekly update. And I'm sorry that I haven't. I have been just so busy with everything. I mean I just graduated from high school at the end of June. So that took up all my time in during that month just getting ready for the end and I had prom and everything in that month. Then July happened as soon as I was done with graduation I didn't even have time to say good bye to my friends. I jumped in the van with my dad and his family and drove out to Chicago. I fell in love with it there and I want to move there! Then when I came back I had to go to the doctors like 5 times for my knee. I messed it up big time guys. So you would think that with all this time with my knee and everything I would just stay home write the story and just live everything…nope not me. About a week after I got back from going to Chicago with my father and his family my cousin asked if I wanted to go back down with her. And you wonder if I did? DUH I told you I loved it over there! So I went for about 2 weeks. Had a huge fight with my family while I was down there that would be my moms family not my dads. And ended up coming home a few days earlier. And yet again Athena why did you not write any of the story you might ask again! Well I had my birthday party/ Graduation party to plan in a matter of 5 days. Yes 5 and they were a very stressful 5 days and I couldn't wait for the party. So if your wondering how that went it was amazing except for the fact that I didn't get to eat anything. I didn't even get any of my cake until 3 days after my party. So now that brought us to August. Now this month you would think I would cool it so that I could have some time with my family and just enjoy the rest of the summer in the state of new york. Well no I didn't. just so you all know I hate this state it never gets warm and its frozen ¾ of the year. So no I didn't just cool it. I decided that I wanted to take one last trip down to Chicago. Still am loving it. So before any of my amazing summer started I wrote something way back in May. Now I don't think that its what I wanted to put in the story and tell the truth I don't even know if I did use it lol. I know I must suck at this whole thing and you all must think im like the biggest loser for trying to do this. But I do apologize. If you think that this suck a lot well it does I mean I didn't spend as much time on here as I wanted to and well even my boyfriend got fed up with everything. So now the newish single lady will be writing but if I cant make it a weekly up date im going to do a bi-weekly because I will be starting school in about 2 weeks and I hope it all works out and everthing. I have the unfinished chapter on my laptop with the virus. So FYI don't go on myspace. Or well maybe do I did let people use the laptop while I was gone maybe they downloaded something idk. **


	5. AN Again I know you hate me

Now I know you are all like

WHAT THE FUCK CHUCK AND..

WILL YOU PLEASE JUST DO SOMETHING YOU LAZY TARD…

Well I guess I will. I just wanted to let you know I am going camping this weekend….it should be awesome! Im going with my dad and his family….not so much with his wife but still anyways. You wonder why are you telling me this Athena and I shall give you the answer….it has wifi….so for all you lucky little ducks that want more of this I shall grace it apon your eyes in only a few short days. When im not fishing or messing around with my brother and sister I will be writing you this lovely story. Now you are also wondering what happened I said I was gonna do it the other day….that was a sad no go. And im sorry some things came about that I had to deal with. But if you all want to know whats up with me lets see….still have to buy my books….bought a car to go back and forth to school in…uhh nothing much other then that and I know I just fall off the earth but that's because im going throught this weird stage in my life where I honestly have no clue which way is up from down and im kinda depressed. All my friends have left me so….idk what to do with myself anymore. Well ill get on your story for yall love you and if you have any ideas for this story let me know because I only have a few more ideas in my head for the time being.

OH and if your wondering what is up with Edward. He has mega mood swings. The only reason I know about these is because I had a boyfriend like that for a while and well it just was to hard to handle. Its kinda like bi-polor but its not so if you take the time to look it up its kinda neat to learn about.


End file.
